


There's Something About His Blue Eyes

by niallshbw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Smut, harry - Freeform, smutwarning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallshbw/pseuds/niallshbw
Summary: Harry thinks falling in love is absurd and nothing will change his mind except, a pair of blue eyes, a sharp jawline, and tan skin. He has been waiting to change his life and make everything workout. Maybe this year he actually has the chance of doing so.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	There's Something About His Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA OMG OKK I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THIS STORY!! the idea has been in the back of my head for a really long time now and i cant wait to finally be able to put it out! i personally prefer shorter chapters so i dont get bored since i have a very short attention span and i just cant do it or read anymore than that so these chapters will be mostly around 2000-4000 words :))) and another PSA i suck at grammar so please if you see any mistakes pls comment and i will definitely edit :) god i have so much to say but one last thing, i will probably publish this story on ao3 as well just to see which one i like better. my username on there is 'niallshbw' so go check me out on there too!!! on that note, enjoy the story cuz its gonna be a hell of a ride!

Harry was a very simple college student that lived in Doncaster. His life was like a movie playing on repeat. Meaning, nothing much really happened during the days. They consisted of waking up in the morning, taking a piss, eating chocolate Nesquik flavored cereal, going to school, coming home, hanging out with friends and finally going to bed. And so it repeats over, and over, and over again.

At this point even Harry is displeased with his life. Though, there is not much he can do about it. He doesn't give a shit about his school work, and he doesn't think that he has to. After all, his older sister Gemma is the brainy one in the family.

There's no denying it that Harry loves his sister. She's smart, beautiful, her eyes are also absolutely stunning. Sharp emerald eyes that glow every time any time light hits them. This probably sounds like Harry has a thing for his sister but he just loves her so dearly and he can't imagine living without her.

But, he's already been doing that for a long while now. Gemma got accepted into a great college just to the North of Doncaster a few years ago and as soon as she found out she packed her bags and left.

Life at home isn't so great for Harry. His parents whom he calls by Des and Anne got divorced when he was only about four so there is no chance of him remembering anything that happened other than the fact that he cried a lot knowing that he wouldn't have a man in his life to guide his way into adulthood. Sure he had his mum and sister but he needed a real man.

Every Time he'd ask about his parents divorce his mum would get a furious look on her face and she would just eye Harry and not say a word. After years of that, he finally decided to let go of asking since he knew it made his mum uneasy.

Harry's only escape from his obnoxious life at home was at his best mates, Niall's house. Everyone described Niall as the most carefree person in the world. Which he most certainly was. Niall lived life for the moment. Not for what was going to happen in the future, or what has happened in the past. Only for that moment.

No one knows how he does it really but all his friends are happy he's around because if he wasn't life would just be a gloomy, rainy and dark mess. The boy is very humble and energetic. And Harry could easily say that he is in fact very adorable. He has been dying his hair blonde for as long as he can remember because apparently his brown hair makes him feel insecure about himself. He usually styles his blonde-but-very-dark-brown-roots into a quiff making his glowing face fully visible. Niall is always there for Harry (which is mostly all the time).

His parents are rich so he doesn't really need to go to school because it's not like he needs a job in the future. So he spends most of his days chilling with Harry. Whether it's skateboarding to the grassy meadows to catch the sunset, or watching Disney movies with Harry until 7 in the morning, they are always together. Harry is extremely grateful for that. He loves Niall, and Niall loves him.

**

It was somehow Monday again. Harry absolutely despised Mondays because he knew that he would have to get out of bed and drag himself to school and face those shitty people. In general he thought the idea of school was the biggest load of bullshit but he knew complaining wouldn't do much so he kept his mouth shut.

After shutting off his alarm about ten times he finally thought he would finally get up just so he wouldn't get screamed at by his mother. Anne was always telling him to make sure he prioritizes his education, but as usual he never listened to what anyone had to say to him.

He was nineteen for fucks sake he could make his own decisions by now. People really had to chill out for a bit.

Slowly rolling out of bed with all his sheets and his thick duvet tangled with him, he fell to the floor but it didn't hurt. Instead he just let out a dry chuckle, not knowing why. As soon as he got up he walked slowly towards the mirror in his room.

It has become some sort of habit at this point. Looking at himself he wonders what it's like having a good connection with your body. At school he's known for his amazing looks. He doesn't deny that he's attractive because, good lord of course he is, but he doesn't know who he's attractive for. And just like that a good five minutes go by with him staring at himself. He checks the clock on his wall only to find out that he's late, yet again.

He sprinted towards the bathroom which was across his room, grabbed the toothbrush from the little plastic cup he got from chucky cheese when he was little that stored all the toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste that were all used half way then thrown back into the cup. The sharp taste of mint sent cool shivers down his body when he used freezing cold water to rinse the toothpaste foam out of his mouth.

Harry washes his face with now somewhat warmer water than before. He then quickly wiped his face dry with his towel that was laying on the top of the toilet. Running out of the bathroom, he forced on some black skinny jeans that really showed off his long legs, and put on a kiss t-shirt before running out the house.

He was losing his breath from all that running making sure to get to school on time so he wouldn't have to face another detention session as their homeroom teacher called it. He checked his phone and noticed that it was an hour before he actually had to leave for school. No wonder why his mum wasn't even awake before he left the house that morning. His clock was probably broken again.

Angry and disappointed at basically everything, Harry thought that there was no point in going back home again so, instead he thought that it would be better if he stayed outside in the park near his house just to get some fresh air and ease his mind.

Just as he was slowly walking towards the park, he heard gentle footsteps behind him. They were quite fast, as if someone was trying to catch up to him. Harry decided not to turn around because what if there was a murderer trying to kill him at six in the morning.

After some walking, he got to the park. Footsteps still following behind him. He hadn't dared to look back. Not even once. He looked around for a bench to sit down on. And so he did.

A stunning short boy with dazzling blue eyes, a tan, but not too dark of skin and a very sharp jawline scooched beside him, gesturing at Harry to move down so he would have space to sit as well.

Harry found it weird that there was someone else here at six am sitting on a bench that someone had already been sitting on. But then again, he didn't have a reason either. Except for the fact that his clock was broken.

There was a bit of tension between the two boys. None of them said anything for a long time. Just letting the cool autumn breeze blow in their eyes causing tears to form in the corners. Finally the tan boy spoke up.

"May I ask if you are the famous Harry Styles?"

What was he talking about? How did he know what Harry's name was? He was definitely a murderer. A very handsome and adorable murderer in fact. Harry quietly whispered. Not sure if the other boy heard him or not.

"Erm... uh.. Yeah, that's me I guess".

Harry caught the other boy having a grin on his face as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson. So nice to meet you".

Harry was panicking. Why didn't he just turn around and go back home when he had the chance to. Why did he leave everything until the very last minute.

"I moved in a few houses down from yours about 3 days ago". Replied Louis.

"I'm starting school today, so i was wondering if you could y'know, show me around before school starts. Only if it's okay with you though".

While Harry studied Louis' face, he couldn't help himself to hold back a smile. Harry wasn't a big fan of smiling or laughing. Especially if he met the person less than five minutes ago.

"Of course I'll show you around but only if you promise me you're not going to murder me". Harry made a friendly joke hoping it would make the conversation less intimidating.

"What? You thought I was a murderer? No way would I murder a gorgeous boy like you and not make it obvious". There was a quick pause between his sentences then continued.

"I'm a friend of Niall's". Then he stopped talking. Probably waiting for a response from Harry who was frozen for two reasons.

Gorgeous boy and a friend of Niall's. But mostly gorgeous boy. He didn't know why it made his stomach turn being called gorgeous but there was something about Louis that gave him butterflies in the stomach.

Suddenly Louis waved one of his hands in front of Harry's face, while the other was in the pocket of his navy blue hoodie.

A slight gasp left Harry's mouth as he came back to life.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked. 

With Harry still being in a sort of shock, he simply nodded not being able to speak any actual words. 

After a little bit of time passed, Harry got the courage to take Louis and show him around the small town and a little bit of the campus. 

Excitedly, he got up from the bench and grabbed Louis' wrist making Louis gasp at the gesture. But Harry was sure he didn't mind. Unless he did mind then that would just be awkward. Harry knew he shouldn't have done the whole wrist yanking thing because what if Louis hates him now and he finds him weird. 

God dammit! Stop overthinking Harry you already did it. Can't take back your actions now. Just don't think and go with it. 

With that, Louis got up from the bench as well with a big smile on his face. Showing his perfect set of teeth. 

Harry thought, "Woah, he was so beautiful in all ways". 

Without a word being said, Harry gestured for Louis to follow him. So Louis did as he was told. Harry could hear Louis' tiny feet running towards him. He let out a small chuckle and stop on the sidewalk so he cold let the smaller boy catch up with him.

They were walking side by side at six in the morning and Harry was thinking about where he could take Louis to blow his mind. He needed this place to be beautiful and cool. But, there was another thought that came into his head at that moment. Why was he trying so hard to impress Louis? 

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself, Styles". Louis spoke. His voice was deep, and a little raspy considering it was still really early in the morning. 

"Well, I like listening to old rock bands. I think Pink Floyd is absolutely amazing. Their talent is beyond explanatory and their music is so great it gives you this feeling that I can't even explain because they are so so so good. I also love spending time with Niall. It's as if I live in his house so that makes me quite clingy". He stopped, after realizing how much he spoke.

"What about you, Tomlinson".

Harry looked up to see a fond smile on Louis' face which made him giggle a bit to himself. 

"Believe it or not, I also have a very big liking for old bands and I completely agree with you about Pink Floyd. But, if I had to choose a favorite, it would most definitely be The Eagles. They're so incredibly talented". Pause "I love eating Italian food. It's way too good! God bless the first Italian that came up with the idea of lasagna". He let out his last sentence with a chuckle. 

Their conversation flowed for a long time. Talking about food, skateboarding, bands, birthdays, and everything in between except for the talk about families. They probably both thought it was way too early for that conversation so none of them said a word about it. 

Before Harry could respond to the last question Louis had asked him, he checked his phone only to realize that they have been talking for almost an hour. Which meant, they had to get to school in ten minutes or they would be late to their classes. 

College wasn't a huge deal to Harry at all but for a strange reason he wanted to seem smart and intelligent in front of Louis. 

"Oh shit, Louis! We're going to be late for class and it's your first day! God dammit I ruin everything for everyone". 

Guilt covered his whole body. Every last inch of it. He couldn't believe it. He could have made an new friend but that went to shit after deciding to 'go on a walk'. His palms started sweating and he began to worry about how Louis felt about him now. Harry still didn't understand why he was obsessing over how the other boy felt about him, or if he was please. But right now, he needed them to get to school. And he need them to get there fast. 

As soon as he was about to tell Louis that they had to leave, he felt arms around his neck. And a breath of warm air in his ear as Louis whispered "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. The school doesn't even know I'm supposed to come in today. We can spend the day together. Like a cool 'bros day'". 

Louis let go of his neck and moved back a few steps. Harry couldn't believe that One: Louis had asked him to hang out on the first day they met and Two: he was going to skip school for this boy. Again, why? He didn't know and honestly couldn't care less. 

Without thinking he blurted out "Yeah, sure, of course. I don't have anything better to do anyway. Not like I care about school. I mean my sisters already smart and she's already doing way better than me so of course we can spend the day together like bros". 

Harry soon realized what he said. He spoke about his family and they weren't supposed to do that. What if that topic made Louis uncomfortable. But what if it didn't. Harry was cut off from his overthinking by Louis cackling like a maniac. 

Whew.

He couldn't explain how relieved he felt knowing the family topic didn't really bother Louis. Or maybe the topic does bother Louis but he just didn't catch it. So, for it not to be weird, Harry started laughing along. 

He didn't really understand what part of his story was funny because all that mattered at that moment was that they were both laughing, together. 

"Where to first, Styles". Louis asked suddenly breaking the laughter but still giggling through his phrase. 

"Dunno, wanna come to my place?"

fuck, why did I just invite him to my place? You don't do that the second you meet someone. the whole house is a mess too. Oh no what if moms still home. God what did I get myself into. Fuck you Louis. But not really because he's pretty cool. Whatever, it's going to be fine. He probably wont care about the mess would he? Nah. 

"That sounds awesome! We're getting along just fine then. Niall told me you would be a pain in the ass. Can never trust that bitch, can you?"

Niall told Louis that he was a pain in the ass? How could he. Harry was sure to beat him up as soon as he saw him. 

"Are you serious Louis?! Niall, my best mate told you that I, Harry Styles was a pain in the ass! The audacity of this mother fucker! Honestly!"

Harry was seriously kind of mad at Niall but that feeling quickly washed away after he heard Louis cackle like a maniac for the second time today. 

"What are you laughing at Tomlinson? I'm seriously mad at him". Harry said with a stern voice, trying to hold back a laugh but couldn't. 

"You are one funny man Styles. One funny, funny man". Louis replied. Still laughing. 

Harry really started to grow fond of Louis. He thought he was a very chill cool teenage boy with an obsession with vans and hoodies from their conversation earlier. 

It was only around 7:15 in the morning but Harry knew that today would be a very good day. So without wasting any time, he started running towards his house leaving no choice for Louis but to follow him as quick as he could. 

They were running towards the direction of the wind and today was a pretty chilly day. Harry noticed that Louis had stopped running. He turned around as quick as he could and thanked the lords that he hadn't stopped way too far from him because he had absolutely no energy left. He used the last of it to run back to Louis and make sure he was okay. 

Louis was hunched forward one hand on his thigh and the other on his chest. Harry could hear his deep breathes from 4 feet away. 

"Are yo-" as soon as he spoke half of his sentence, he saw that Louis sprinted as fast as he could. Harry heard the thumping of his footsteps on the sidewalk cement. Before he knew it he followed in Louis' footsteps yelling, 

"You son of a bitch!" at the top of his lungs. 

Louis yelled a quick "Sucker!" 

Without turning back and continuing to run. Harry laughed to himself as he tried to catch up to Louis. He was probably the most happy he's felt in a really long time. 

Not long after Harry caught up to Louis, they found themselves in front of Harry's house. Harry was trying really hard to steady his breath and he saw that Louis was trying to as well. Harry got the sudden feeling that Louis was staring at him. So, he looked back to see that Louis was in fact staring at him. He had a grin on his face which slightly showed his teeth.

"What?" Harry said, with a slight smile on his face, breaking the silence. 

No, it wasn't uncomfortable silence. It was just the silence that was there while Harry was fishing in his back pack for his house key. Yes, they could have simply knocked and Harry's mother, Anne would have opened the door. But Harry didn't want to seem like a baby in front of Louis, so he decided to open the door himself, with his own keys. 

"Nothing". Louis replied. Interlocking his fingers together and looking back to the ground. The smile disappeared from his perfect face. 

"I actually just remembered, I have to help my mom with something. My sisters are starting at their new school today and my mom is kind of stressed. So now that I'm not going, I think I should go help her with that". Louis replied quickly. 

Harry heard the nervousness in Louis' voice as he spoke but he didn't want to make Louis uncomfortable so he just agreed. 

"Uh..yeah, you should go do that". 

His heart went empty as he spoke. He was hurt, and he didn't know why Louis suddenly had to leave but he knew there was a slight chance of that happening so he tried not to give it too much attention. 

Right before Louis left, he gave Harry a piece of paper with his cell phone number written on it. Harry saw him disappear with a small smile on his face. He heard Louis say, 

"Text me. We can make plans for another day. See ya lad". Then he was gone. 

Harry opened the door and walked right in. Giving his mom a quick wave before walking upstairs, throwing himself on his bed and falling asleep with one question on his mind, why was he so upset?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this chapter!!! i have so many more crazy ideas and im looking forward to write them for u guys! as far as updating goes, im quite busy with school but i will try my best to get at least one chapter out per week! tysm for reading ily all <3


End file.
